


The Ending They Deserve

by fanvergent



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Deserves to be Saved (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Deserves Better, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Knows, Series Finale, The Winchesters Deserve Better (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanvergent/pseuds/fanvergent
Summary: Takes place in 15x20, in the barn scene.Dean was hurt in the hunt, but instead of him dying like that and Sam having to spend his entire life without his brother, everyone lives (including Cas)Basically, the brothers aren't seperated, Dean gets to confess to Cas and Sam ends up with Eileen
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was pretty unsatisfied with the series finale. I think it had potential, and they started it well. I also really liked the scene between the brothers in the barn. 
> 
> But I also think that the writers did the fandom a disservice by killing Dean the way they did, and making Sam live his entire life without Dean. Not bringing back Eileen and Cas was also pretty disappointing (After 15x18, it feels as if by not bringing Cas back, they didn't really finish the entire story arc.)
> 
> To me, it felt as if this ending was the one the brothers thought they wanted (with Sam leading a white picket fence life and Dean going out hunting alone), but realised otherwise in later seasons.
> 
> That is why I fixed a few things in the later half of the episode. Hope you like it :)
> 
> PS: I wrote this immediately after watching the episode, so it was done really quickly and through a lot of tears. So, sorry if it isn't very good.

Sam couldn't bear it. 

After everything they'd been through, after finally winning, finally being free, Dean couldn't die. It wasn't fair. 

Everything had been going fine. Chuck was powerless and Jack, their kid, was god. He had fixed everything, brought back everyone who Chuck had killed.  
Bobby, Charlie, Donna, all the other hunters -- even Eileen was back, to Sam's relief.  
And even though his brother never spoke of it, he was clearly looking for ways to bring Cas back. So was Sam; he'd gone through every book on the Empty that he could find. 

For the first time in - well, ever - things were looking good for them. Sam was starting to hope again.  
Which is why he knew that his brother dying would completely break him. 

Through his panic, Sam saw Dean smile. 

"I love you so much. My baby brother."

At one time, Sam would have died to hear his big brother say that, to hear him give that assurance. But now he didn't care; not if he would have to live the rest of his life without Dean. 

Dean's breath started becoming more laboured. He was struggling to speak now.  
Sam had never felt so helpless! He couldn't stop the tears from forming in his eyes. This couldn't be happening. 

He had seen his brother die before, but all those times there had been something to do. Some way to bring him back.  
But now there were no crossroad deals to make, or reapers to bargain with. And there was no time to look for a spell. There was truly nothing to do.

Dean was losing blood - fast. He wanted Sam to tell him it was okay.  
Of course it wasn't okay! How could he tell his brother that it was okay when, his entire life, he had tried to do everything possible to keep this from happening.

And yet, despite himself, Sam found his mouth forming the words. A part of him was giving up hope, something that seemed to be snatched away from him every time his faith in it was restored.

Dean smiled at him. He couldn't bring himself to smile back.  
All he could do was lean against his brother and bury his head in the crook of his neck, sobbing uncontrollably, hoping, praying, begging for help. 

He was too lost in his pain to notice the small movement of air behind him, too lost in his tears to realise that he wasn't alone until an arm reached out over his shoulder to his near dead brother, and piercing blue grace healed his wound.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam turned around sharply to face a figure in a brown trench coat and a blue tie. He could hardly believe his eyes; was this a hallucination?

"Cas?! That really you?"

The figure's mouth turned upward in a small smile. Sam just stared in shock.

"Hello, Sam"

It was him! But how-

Sam's overwhelming thoughts were interrupted when he felt a movement beside him and relief flooded through him.

"Dean! A-Are you alright?" 

Dean only grunted in response, before he raised his head and gasped.   
"Cas!" 

Cas' expression changed a bit when he met Dean's eyes. There was fear on his face, as if he was anticipating something bad. Something had definitely happened between them before Cas had died.

"Hello, Dean." The same words Cas always used, but in a softer, sadder tone.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean took a sharp breath and stumbled forward.  
His breath caught inside his throat; there was so much he wanted to - needed to - say, but he somehow lost all ability to form words. 

He was here. God! He was really here. And alive. 

Cas wouldn't meet his eyes.  
"Dean..." He cleared his throat nervously. His eyes were so soft, and his voice filled with uncertainty.  
"About what I said that day- "

Before he could finish his sentence, Dean tackled him into a hug. He didn't care that Sam was next to him, watching cautiously. The kid was so smart, he had probably already guessed Dean's feelings.  
Dean just held his angel in an embrace, clutching him tightly in case he lost him again. His eyes were burning with tears. He couldn't control the sob that escaped him. 

He pulled back and held Cas' gaze. His eyes were so blue, he could stare at them all day. But not now, not today. Right now he needed to say it. He needed his angel to know.

"I love you too" 

He looked at Cas nervously, as the angel's eyes filled with shock, then relief, then pure happiness at what he had heard.  
He opened his mouth to speak.  
But Dean wasn't done. Not yet.

"Cas, I love you too. God! I love you!  
You can have what you want, we can have what we want." Dean let loose a small laugh.

Cas gave him a huge smile, one of those beautiful smiles of his that made Dean believe that there was something worth fighting for. One of the smiles that transported him back to those surreal years before his mom died. 

In that moment, he couldn't help but lean forward, cradling Cas' face in his hands. He was real and alive, and he loved him. 

Dean gently brushed his lips against Cas', not quite sure if the angel would welcome it, but in every way, unable to resist.  
He felt Cas smile even wider against his lips, before kissing him back. 

It was small, and gentle, and yet it left Dean completely breathless. Cas' face was a picture of satisfaction and happiness. They both knew that this was the first of many kisses, the first of many moments together.

Dean turned back to face his brother, slightly nervous now at how he would take all this. 

Sam had the biggest grin that Dean had ever seen on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam knew that Cas was much more than a brother to Dean. After all, he was Dean's brother and Dean definitely did not give him those longing stares. 

After Cas had died, Dean had been different. Sure, he laughed and hunted and acted as if everything was good, but Sam could see right through it. He had seen the way Dean had looked at him and Eileen, had seen the pain in his eyes.

And now that pain had just disappeared, leaving behind a look in Dean's eyes that Sam had seen before in the mirror at Stanford, when he felt like he held the world in his hands because of Jess.

Dean glanced back at him nervously, and Sam still just had that stupid grin on his face. So much had happened. He had very nearly lost Dean just seconds ago, and now here he was alive and happy. 

Sam reached forward and pulled his brother into a hug. Dean patted his shoulder,a gesture of assurance that he was alive, and of gratefulness for Sam's acceptance.

They stayed like that for many comforting moments, before Sam let go to hug Cas.

"Glad to have you back, man. We really missed you." 

"Yeah Cas, we did. How did you get out of the empty anyway?" 

"It was Jack. Once he became god-" Castiel's face lit up with pride that Sam could all too easily relate to, "Once he became god, he brought me and a few others back to bring balance back to heaven" 

"So, I guess we're back." Dean huffed a laugh. "Two hunters who defeated god and one angel who sucks at goodbyes. Team Free Will, just like before."


End file.
